Love From Another World
by The Anonymous Dragon
Summary: A quiet little shop in a nice town gets a new visitor. And this visitor stirs up feelings with one of the shop's occupants. Tragically, it isn't meant to be as they live in different worlds. She lives in one of her own choices, he lives in one that can only watch hers. What is a love sick toy supposed to do when he falls in love with a human? A/N: Poor summary but whatever.


The moment he laid eyes on her, the moment she first entered the store, warmth blossomed in his chest. Unexplainable really. How would he describe it? Love felt silly, but it felt oddly right. That couldn't be though, they lived in two different worlds. And in a way, quite literally. He was high, so he could see her but could she see him? The owner behind the counter greeted, and she reciprocated the greeting. Her voice sounded smooth and sweet as honey. She walked around the isles piqued with curiosity. She looked mature enough to be an adult, but young enough to be in her prime. The closer she got, the more evident her perfume that matched her whole demeanor. Sweet. "Just looking" was what she said when the owner asked if she needed anything. He was so tempted. Why was he? Yet as further usual, he wouldn't move. Why would he? That would be ridiculous. As she left however, he wanted to follow. But he wouldn't.

* * *

Not a day later she returned. He knew the instant he saw golden bangs with her hair styled into three ringlets that rested on her neck not making past her shoulder in length much. Her eyes were shining sapphires without question, her skin so pale she could've been porcelain. He wished she was porcelain. Then he'd certainly have some sort of chance. What a dream that would be. She also had on a dress. It went down to only her knees so her mary jane shoes could be seen. Apart of her dress looked like a jacket, nothing too heavy though. If anything, it could've been apart of the dress. The jacket looking part was pink, perhaps a light salmon. There was a belt that came across the torso with the sleeves going down to the elbows, cuffs ending by that point. The middle lacked the pink and was black in color, having white polka dots sprinkled all over. Her chest was able to be seen to some degree as the dress had a heart shape with a pink accent lining it. She looked nice in pink. She was speaking to the woman behind the counter again. Soon enough, she was wandering again. Peeking around corners. He desperately wanted her to look up. He wanted those blue eyes to look at him. Give him some sort of attention. No luck. She passed him without thought. Yet, for as long as she was in sight, he kept his gaze on her.

Name. A name. What was her name? The woman had been coming around fairly often, to which he was grateful for. To see her every time and again. It was only one or two days since her second visit and he wanted to know her name. What should he call her? Her name must be as heavenly as her appearance, right?

Once he heard the ringing of the door, he looked over like a puppy dog. It was her. The angel with no name. Oh, couldn't someone say it? Say it loud enough for him to hear? The best he got were noises. Obviously they were speaking to each other, the owner and woman, but he wasn't close enough to listen. He could only look on. She had on another dress, a preference in clothing he noticed. This one was pink as well, another preference he took clear notice of. But this dress was entirely pink with white polka dots decorating it. A black band was around her waist with her collar have black as well, along with two buttons on her chest. Thin black lines went from her the hole for her arm down to the belt. This dress was also sleeveless. And like everything else he's seen her wear, she looked stunning. Why couldn't she just give him one glance?

Unlike usual, the two were talking longer than usual. He couldn't help but get a little fussy. The woman would always come down to where he was at, which gave him the best view of her. But even now, with the sunlight filtering through the windows onto her, she looked beautiful. So was this such a down side? But after some point, he was getting impatient. He wanted to see her closer. He unfroze his position, picking his feet from dangling off the edge of the shelf. As discreetly as he could, he crawled himself past the junk that sat next to him to get closer to the counter. Soon enough, he was beginning to hear the conversation.

"And why do you want to work here of all places?" the owner questioned. "I'm sure you could find better work than here dear."

"I sort of grew up around a place similar to this." she said. "I lived in a smaller town than this actually. And there was sort of an antique shop like this, and I always found it… homey. To be around this shop everyday sounds nice." she admitted. The smile on her lips made him melt.

"Well we can't pay you the best exactly right now. It's not like we get as much business as we used to."

"That's fine." she said. "I didn't expect to be. I want to volunteer here, I don't need money to come around." Work? Volunteer? Did that mean she'd be coming more? "I promise I won't ask for money later. Or steal anything! I definitely won't do that!" she laughed.

"Never saw you as the type." the old woman said softly. She sighed, seemingly giving into the younger woman's offer. "I suppose some help wouldn't hurt." The blond woman smiled, and he couldn't help but do the same as well. "Oh, I apologize but I don't remember your name from the last time you said it. What was it again?" Her name!

The blond smiled waving it off. "That's fine." she said. He leaned forward with anticipation, no longer worrying if he were to somehow get caught. He just needed to know. And then it finally escaped her lips. "Bo Peep."

* * *

Bo. What a name. He's been swimming in it since he heard it. /he liked how it rolled off his tongue. He liked the sound of his voice speaking it. Bo. Such a heavenly name for a heavenly girl. And he's been in heaven since she's volunteered here. She was around not just for a few minutes but hours now. Each time she passed where he sat on the shelf however, she wouldn't look. As though he was simply invisible. He was over the moon however when she came up towards the shelf he was on. She didn't see him, she was looking down at one of the lower shelves. Seemingly looking down at a book she plucked from it. He had to admit he didn't much care for her reasoning. She could've just been staring at the wall and he'd be fine. She was so close. He was right above her, looking down longingly. He was taking in all her features, her perfume, the blues that shone in her eyes. She was right there. She just had to look up to see him. But that suddenly became intimidating. For Bo to pick him up and look at his appearance. What would she say? Would she call him handsome or ugly? That his nose was Pinocchio's or his face that of a Hollywood star. He didn't need to know the answer now. He didn't want to. All he wanted was for her to stay.

He no longer wanted to be idle, but he wanted to get to know her instead. He took it upon himself to follow her around the shop. He would hide behind knick-knacks and what not, just looking at her as she did whatever she needed to do. Sweeping the floors or putting a fallen object back into place. He used to be a lot more interested whenever a child were to enter the store, but Bo Peep had stolen his attention.

She was playing with the cat that also resided in the shop, sitting on the floor in a side saddle position. And as much as he wasn't fond of the beast, he was infatuated with how happy the woman looked. Too infatuated though as when he leaned in to look more, the large orange tinted vase he was hiding behind fell. He tried reaching for it, but it fell too fast and went to the ground. He hurriedly hid behind the next object, a plate with deer on it, wincing as he heard the glass shatter. But his heart-or whatever equates to what he was feeling-dropped when he heard a scream. He looked around the plate down at the isle. The cat gone with the woman holding her legs that were bleeding, her right more so. There was orange tinted glass shards in her legs. He dropped down to his legs, mouth agape. Speechless.

"Everything alright Miss Peep?" an older woman's voice asked, clearly the owner.

"Y-yeah…" she answered, her voice not set on the choice. He shrunk back, wincing every time she hissed or winced herself getting up from the floor.

He kept whispering to himself for her to be careful. He wanted her to not move and get help from someone. The woman breathed out a sigh, holding herself up with a hand on the shelf. As she stumbled off she asked where the broom was of all things. Feeling guilt beyond belief, his back hit the wall behind him and he slid down to the shelf's surface, pulling his hat down in shame. He wouldn't go following her around again.

* * *

He was only really waiting for her to come around where he was at. Overnight, with no one around, he'd bring stuff to around his shelves to try and catch her attention. He could hear the others. Teasing him for swooning over a human when there were perfectly good dolls around to have. But he paid no mind. Besides, he told himself he couldn't love her. That's ridiculous. It's as they were saying, she's flesh and bones and he's vinyl and stuffing. She's human, he's a toy. He was only merely intrigued by her. Having an old couple run the shop for so long, one gets curious. Not his fault she's so pretty and smells nice and had the most lovely voi- AND INTERESTING. She was really interesting!

No matter, his plan seemed to work as Bo would come around and stop for a good while in the area he was in. But it wouldn't last as long as he wanted and she would either move on or place the item back to its proper place.

One night he found a book behind the counter. It looked like a journal of some sort. Intrigued, he opened it after taking the band around it that kept it closed off. He went to the page the bookmark was left on, and there was pristine writing there. After reading a few lines, he flipped to the front to see the owner's name and quickly closed the diary. It was Bo's. Did she have it here for something to do? He felt guilt looking into it, yet, he wanted to see more. Something could be there to get her to stay in his corner. But what? He bit his bottom lip tightly before opening the journal back up, reading the first passage. Soon, it came to the twenty fifth passage. By sunrise, he'd learned more about Bo and had fallen deeper for her.

There was no music boxes, but he was able to find an old book of poems that could catch her interest. She apparently lived on a ranch with her favorite spot being a hill and a small shop similar to Second Chance Antiques. She was often in charge of the sheep but was never able to keep track on three of them. He smiled at her retellings of events, one time falling into a pond or another having one of the sheep following her to school like in a story book. She was named "Bo" because of her last name. She loathed it, but he thought it was perfect for her.

By the time she came to the store, she still had band-aids on her legs. He cringed every time he saw them, but there was nothing that could be done now. She went around and took notice of the book on the shelf across from where he sat, with it just being lower as it was a shelf not on the wall. She took it, flipping it open. He tried leaning to the side to see her face before freezing back up as she turned around facing him. However, her eyes stayed glued to the pages, her lips silently speaking out the words as she scanned. She only looked away to take a seat on the floor, going back to reading the book in her hands. He couldn't believe the perfect view he had.

She wasn't wearing a dress today, nor anything pink, but rather denim shorts with a strapless blue long sleeved shirt. Her hair stayed in it's usual style, and he stared at her gobsmacked. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As guilty as he felt reading her diary, he was able to get this view of her now. He was able to learn more about her. In the moment he realized silently how hard he'd fallen for her. For Bo. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even realize it. The sheriff didn't even mind the realization. He was in bliss of the fact, the feeling warming him beyond belief. But poison was in that warmth in that they couldn't be anything at all. He wished upon every star within the solar system they were in the same world. But they weren't.

* * *

He was reading what she had read. He wasn't particularly any sort of poet himself, but he wanted to try for her. Even if she didn't know it he wanted to. She actually saved her spot with lip gloss she was using. Obviously she didn't mean to leave it, but she got distracted with something that lasted the time she had left to herself with the book and gloss forgotten. He was slightly relieved. Cotton candy flavored. So if he were to kiss her, that's what he'd taste. He shook the idea as he himself was quick to realize how creepy that was to think. Even so, he still held onto it as he read each poem.

He liked the romance poems. And he knew Bo probably liked them too, being a romantic herself. He's seen some of the books she brought herself to read. They were romance books primarily. When he read each poem of two lovers, he imagined him and Bo. That's when he'd subconsciously hold onto the gloss tighter. For them to dance together, hug, kiss, cuddle, it's all he'd love to do. For her to say his name. For him to tell her while staring into her ocean eyes just how much she was the world to him.

If Love be of Yearning by Frederic Parker

If love be of yearning and silent need

To be found in soft hands of tenderness

To care and give become the planted seed

In love's wanton meadows that you caress

To bloom in every season filled with hope

This fragrant flower with its colored hue

Will paint each frame of love's kaleidoscope

As we turn its wheel with its changing view

To dream of love with eyes closed and a kiss

To feel its beauty as worlds wash away

A moment tender with its subtle bliss

Finds a heart yearning and asks it to stay

He crumbled down to the surface of the shelf, hugging onto the lip gloss curled up into himself. "Oh Bo…" he was head over heels, absolutely smitten. And all he could do was what the poem spoke of. He could only yearn for her. So painful did it feel, yet so exhilarating did she make him feel. She wouldn't even want him if she ever did notice him. She has no need. And it's not as though she could ever feel the same. To her, he was nothing but a doll. But to him, she was everything.

"Woody?" a voice spoke up. He sat up to turn to one of Second Chance Antiques most notable occupant. She looked at him, trying to pull off a smile. He already could foresee the conversation. "Hi." she said.

Woody didn't answer, laying back down and turning his head back to where he was looking before across the way. Both being old toys, they've ended up having a closer friendship compared to some others. Perhaps not best friends, but Woody would rather talk to someone like Gabby than Duke Caboom. But he was seeing where this conversation was leading and he didn't want it.

"I know." he croaked out, not giving Gabby another second. "I know I shouldn't. But she's just…" Woody hugged onto the lip gloss tighter, his hand balling up on the words of the poem. "I can't help it." he said.

"I know." Gabby replied. "I get it. The whole 'you can't choose who you love thing'. I get it."

She took a seat on the shelf next to the rag doll, letting her feet dangle off the ledge. He waited for the "but". "... But you really had to with a human?"

"There it is." he muttered with a scowl.

The ginger sighed speaking up again. "I don't mean to be that guy, but there's absolutely no hope for you with her. It's an absolute zero of a chance."

"You do mean to be 'that guy'." His tone was as sour as his expression as he sat up to make eye contact with Gabby, still hugging the lip gloss to his chest. "Because 'that guy' has common sense. Because 'that guy' is the voice of reason. Because 'that guy' doesn't live in this- this- this fantasy of getting with this human girl. Because 'that guy' is…" Woody sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and setting the gloss down into his lap as his elbows rested on his knees with one hand pushing his hat up. "Because that guy is supposed to be me. And I… I'm not that guy right now."

"No." Gabby shifted in her seat looking at Woody's chocolate eyes. "But you're blinded by something that can be magical."

"Or absolute misery."

"Or both." She looked down to the floor kicking her feet, Dragon undoubtedly prowling the area as usual. "I've never fallen in love, so I guess I can't really place my input in."

"Very comforting." Woody said, his words thick with sarcasm.

"But I can go off by what I read." The cowboy coked a brow, his expression far from belief. "I've read a few romance novels! That such a crime?"

Woody shook his head, scooting towards the edge and dropping his legs for them to dangle. "No. Just didn't expect you to be the type to read that stuff."

"Well I'm not really. Was just bored one day and, well, picked it up off the shelf." Gabby put her hands in her lap with her legs crossed still kicking. Woody by this point picked the lip gloss back up hugging it again. He Hunched forward looking away from Gabby and to the ground. "I remember some books saying if it's true love, you should go after it." The cowboy scoffed. "_But_, another story mentioned how sometimes love just… some love just isn't meant to be. And that you just have to… let it go. Especially if you really love her, you need to let her go."

Woody's expression turned from stern and cold to somber and fearful. He hugged the lip gloss tighter again, picking up his legs to press against it as well. "... I don't want to let her go." he murmured. "I can't let her go."

"You can." Gabby said, her eyes going towards the lip gloss. "And you know what?" Her hand slowly inched towards the item as she spoke. "It can all start by getting rid of-"

"No!" Woody held the lip gloss away seeing what Gabby was about to do. He looked as though parting with the item would be the worst possible thing to happen right now. Realizing his hasty action, he slowly brought the item back to his chest with his eyes going back to the ground. "No…"

Gabby stared at him before wordlessly picking herself up. She held her hands together in front of herself, looking down at the love sick cowboy. "Just be careful Woody." she warned. "This isn't healthy."

He heard her footsteps leaving, most likely to retreat back to her cabinet. Woody rested his cheek against Bo's item breathing out, "I know…"

* * *

Woody smiled dreamily at Bo once more as she hummed some tune to herself as she cleaned up the area. And if her singing sounded like her humming, she must be able to steal the show on stage. He kept reminding himself of some of the nicer love poems he read last night as he looked at her. He cradled her lip gloss she left. She seemed confused not to find either item but ultimately decided to look for them later when she had more free time. Woody wanted to keep it a little longer.

He could tell she was wearing a different perfume today. Coconut maybe? He couldn't be sure. Something dropped on her foot, and Woody burst out of his dream state and winced.

Bo groaned at the feeling muttering words under her breath as she was holding her foot. She put it down and picked up the fallen item. "I'm so stupid." she chastised smiling.

"No you're not…" he whispered but the words failed to travel to her ears. He knows she's smart, she's clever, she can do anything she sets her mind to. If only she knew just how much she meant to him.

Bo set the fallen object back on the shelf and went off to continue her goal, which just seemed to be sprucing the place up. For once, the cowboy didn't mind too much. He only leaned his head onto the lip gloss and closed his eyes to let himself imagine different scenarios from the poems. To dance the night away with her. To kiss her lips, hold her close, tell her on and on all the things he adores about her.

Opening his eyes, he leaned to the side to try and see her again. He had a view, but he needed to lean more to really see her. "Come on…" Woody, by this point, was challenging the edge of the shelf he was on. Leaning over some more, he smiled when she finally came into perfect view. He was speechless as usual with the way the light hit her figure, but he couldn't much admire the image as his hand slipped and he found himself falling towards the floor. Because of course luck wasn't on his side.

He wasn't even given time to process a single moment until he hit the ground. Immediately his mind went to want to hold his head groaning. Because boy was that not a nice fall! But then he could hear footsteps and he froze.

The moment he felt himself getting picked up, he just knew who it had to be. And his mind went wild because of it. Or was it because of the fall? That was equally possible.

Once she finally turned him over, she for the first time since she came to this little old antique shop had eyes on him. And for the first time, he was really able to get a clear first view of her. He felt her eyes lock with his, if not for only a few seconds. He didn't even notice when she went to his back and pulled on it.

"_There's a snake in my boot!"_

Why did it have to be that one? That wasn't one of the most flattering lines he even had. For how much he wanted to cringe himself, the words notably brought some smile to Bo's lips.

"You might need to go to a doctor." she joked. Not a very good joke, but from what he remembered, he recalled her writing about how some of her jokes just were bad and how she in fact loved them. He didn't even noticed when her finger wrapped around the ring again and pulled.

"_You're my favorite deputy!"_

Well that was true, for sure. Bo gave a lopsided smile, her eyes going over to his chest for a moment. "Sheriff, huh?" she mused. "What's your name?" she pulled the string again.

"_Reach for the sky!"_

Bo hummed curiously. Oh he wanted to just blurt it out. He wanted to hear her say it so badly. But with the attention he's receiving, he wouldn't mind if it took awhile.

Then there was a sudden meow, and Bo looked down smiling. "Hi Dragon." she spoke sweetly, her attention leaving the cowboy to the cat. That animal is the bane of any toy's existence. "Try not to scratch my legs." she laughed. She bent down petting the feline who purred with satisfaction.

_Just see him with a toy, wouldn't think he's such an angel then_, he thought crossly. _Dumb cat._

As if he heard him, Dragon caught Woody's boot with his mouth. "Dragon, no! This isn't a cat toy!" Bo scolded, which the cowboy couldn't help but feel smug about. She was able to get the cat to let him go. Dragon mewled for the loss of another victim. "Oh hush, go find something else to tear up."

Woody couldn't agree more, wanting to smirk for the simple victory. However, the victory was bittersweet as Bo placed Woody back down on a shelf rather than keeping attention on him. Her first step was right on the lip gloss the cowboy completely forgotten about.

Bo looked down and spoke under her breath, "There it is." She picked it up examining it. A little dirty from the floor, but it wasn't like there was anything that ruined it.

She twisted it open smiling that the gloss itself wasn't damaged in anyway. Which would suck considering it seemed to be one she favored. Bo made a quick apply to her lips, which Woody couldn't help but look. Oh, he'd do anything just to get one peck on the cheek. But she actually held him, and that made the sheriff smile.

* * *

A month passed. A month filled with pining and others teasing. A month filled with the scent of candy floss by a young woman with blond hair. Bo danced as she swept, listening to something with her headphones on, and he had to give into temptation to play along with her.

Bo swayed as though it was some kind of waltz or ballroom dancing. Woody was never very good with his feet, never could much dance in the first place. But he's seen movies. Movies where two lovers meet in the ballroom, two lovers that shouldn't be. They embrace each other and steal the floor, the couple the only two dancing as if they were the only two in the world.

He tried his best to imagine it, taking her humming as the music. He thought about if they were the same. How he'd put his arms around her waist, how she'd wrap her arms around his neck. How they would sway together and dance the night away like a fairytale. He found himself humming along with her, completely absorbed into his fantasy.

"_You can dance sheriff." is what she'd say._

_Woody would normally get flustered by the compliment, easy. But he wouldn't and instead smile. He can at least have his fantasies to be suave, right? Not a floppy, awkward, little cowboy rag doll but a handsome, dashing sheriff._

_He'd twirl her around, and her dress would flow as they moved. She'd lay her head on his chest, warmth building up inside just by being close to her. "Do you do this with everyone?" she'd ask. He would answer no, that she was the first and only. "You have to be lying." she'd smile. Of course he wouldn't be. He'd asked if she'd danced with anyone like this. "No." she'd say. He would call her out on lying. "No, it's true. You're the first." her first dance. To be the only one to have swayed her so elegantly. He would say she's too beautiful to not have someone take her for a dance partner. "A dancer and a flatterer. You're too sweet." she'd say smoothly._

_Step one two and to spin around. She'd pick her head up from his chest, and he'd look into her sapphire eyes. His full attention would be on her, they would be the only two right now._

"_Bo Peep." she'd say. "My name's Bo Peep." Their movements would slow and he'd tilt her chin up._

"_What a beautiful name." he'd say._

_After tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he would fall into temptation and slowly lean down. He wanted to meet those lips so badly. Taste the cotton candy of the gloss she had. "Your name." she'd say._

_He'd pause and look at her curious eyes. "Huh?"_

"_Your name sheriff." she said. "What is it?"_

_He felt a lump in his throat and couldn't understand why. Why couldn't he say his name? "M-my name?" What was wrong with his name?_

"_Yes." she'd say. Bo would move in closer with more confidence, get higher to meet a little more to his level. For once, the cowboy would lean back slightly. She'd bat her eyes asking again, "What's your name?"_

_His mouth is dry. He can't say his words right. He can't say his name. He had a name, right? "I-it's- ah- um…"_

_Bo pulled him down closer, and he would feel her soft skin on the back of his neck. When his own hands touched around her waist, he would feel vinyl. She flashed him a smile, her face looking so attentive and her lips soft._

"_Don't keep me waiting." she'd whisper._

_He'd feel desperate for her touch. He wants to hear her say his name so badly. "It's…" he'd begin, but his voice would fall through as he'd melt into her touch. His eyelids would fall halfway, tilting his head as he got closer to her face, breathing out with complete and utter desire her name. "Oh Bo…" he would feel her breath. He'd be inches away, so high by just being by her. "Please…" he'd advance with them swaying side to side slower by seconds. "Bo…" So wonderfully close as he tilted his head closing his eyes._

"_Woo-"_

"Woody!" The rag doll stumbled near the ledge and nearly fell to the floor before a hand went and caught his shoulder, pulling him back in the process.

He breathed out, nearly falling back to the floor. That wouldn't have been fun for sure. Brushing himself off, he looked to who had pulled him from face planting on the floor and most likely being Dragon's next scratch toy.

He tipped his hat to the dummy. "Thanks Benson." Woody turned cringing internally to the other toy to thank. He crossed his arms looking down to his boots as he shifted in place, feeling rather awkward about the confrontation. "And thanks Gabby."

She stood by holding her hands in front of her. She clearly wanted to say something but kept her lips tight. Woody didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"... You looked happy." she said, trying to sound at least slightly enthused. Woody only gave a nod, his lips forming a thin line. "Practicing?" she asked.

"Sorta…" Gabby hummed, passing woody and looking to the side. After she looked around, she saw who he had been really dancing with a few shelves away from them. She looked back at him. Woody gave quick eye contact before going back to the surface of the shelf muttering, "Don't look at me like that." He has a scowl on his face, hating the feeling the doll was emitting. It was all by concern, but he couldn't help but feel more patronized than anything. "I don't need pity."

"Woody, I'm not pitying you-"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He whipped his head back to Gabby, his brows furrowed and smile upside down. He could feel it all build up from all the teasing he's been getting from others. And the teasing was beginning to feel nicer than the pity looks. Woody was honestly done with it.

The ginger played with her hands as she spoke, "I'm just worried about you. And so is everyone else."

"Yeah well, they don't… no one's obligated to be worried about me." Woody huffed, walking next to Gabby only to take a seat on the ledge. He held his head in his hands, looking off to the girl he's become so smitten by.

"Well we are." she said. "And you can't very well stop us from worrying."

"Well, I'm fine." he said. "Perfectly fine."

They stayed quiet for a good while, with Benson standing to the side most likely waiting for Gabby. Woody just wanted to have his fantasy at this point. Couldn't something at the very least happen like _The Nutcracker_? Where Bo would become doll size and Woody could finally meet her as himself. So he has at least some chance of her falling for him too? Better yet, why can't he just become human? So he can come and sweep her by her feet. Then they could be together with no consequences. They wouldn't get separated by a simple purchase. They could stay by each other's sides.

He heard Gabby breathe out a sigh before speaking up, "Y'know… she's not gonna be around here forever." Woody noticeably got smaller, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging his legs. Yet his expression focused on not looking worried by the statement. "Not even just by growing old and… y'know. She'll move on from this little store at some point. She'll probably meet someone too."

"Meet… someone…?" His cold looked fell in realization of the fact.

"Yeah." Gabby took a seat next to him. "She's not going to be single forever. At least she probably won't. She'll meet someone and then she'll fall in love with them." Woody pulled his hat down, trying to make himself disappear burying his face in his legs. "She'll get married, have a wedding, maybe even have some kids."

"Could you stop?" he croaked. "I get it." He tried keeping his face hidden, not wanting to look at his friend. "I know that. I just… I didn't want to think about it."

"I know. Because it hurts to think about, right?" he nodded silently. "That's why you should quit while you're ahead. It's gonna hurt a lot less if you just move on."

"That's just so much easier said than done." he said in a hoarse voice. "I just hope sometimes that maybe… maybe something will happen."

"Like what? Something like _The Nutcracker_?"

Woody picked up his head and rested his chin on his knees, pushing his hat back up looking away. "Maybe…" he mumbled.

"That's fairy tales though." she laughed. "Not real life."

"I know. Just a thought." he said. "... Sometimes I wonder if… if I actually talked to her. If I came to life for her and introduced myself… could we be friends? Or even… maybe…"

"I think she'd want someone a little taller if you catch my drift." Woody would have smiled if it wasn't so true. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that could scare her more than anything."

"You don't know that…" Gabby rose a brow, and the sheriff looked at her before looking away again. "Alright. Fine. It would probably scare her." As much as he didn't want to, he had to agree that Bo may not take it the best for a doll to just talk to her. They've made horror movies based on that sort of thing. "But I just want to be with her. I just wish that maybe we could-"

"Be a couple? I don't think so Casanova." That actually got a small chuckle out of him. But it quickly got back to a more somber mood remembering the topic. "Hey, just don't get too caught up into those fantasies, okay? Reality can be pretty important."

Woody nodded, keeping his head down in the process. "I know. I get it."

Even for how much he understood it however, his feelings wouldn't quit.

* * *

Five months passed and through that time, Woody still kept his eyes on Bo. He couldn't help it. She was too much for him not to. She'd take note of him every now and again, but never picked him up when she didn't need to. Woody went back to trying to follow her around, more so just to a spot she stayed at for awhile. Normally for her reading or writing in her journal. He was unsure if she didn't know his name or not. He might just be known as "sheriff" to her.

Bo came in a little later than usual, but boy was she different. Her hair was notably the most different. Normally her bangs would be curled with three ringlets resting on the back of her neck. Her bangs were tied back by a pin with her hair in looser, less restraining ringlets than usual. Just curls really. And they they splayed not just settling on her neck but on her shoulders as well. She had on more makeup than usual too, and her perfume seemed stronger than usual. She had on black flats with her denim shorts reaching near her waist with a pink flannel tied around her hips. Her shirt was tucked into the shorts with sleeves that went to her hands and were kinda poofy along with being ruffled at the cuffs. There was also ruffles on the top of the shirt aside from part of the middle, where there was a loose tie there. Most likely for fashion rather than actually being tied. Bo's shoulders were seen easily with the shirt being strapless. And to tie the outfit together was a black choker with a small ribbon on the side of it.

As breathtaking as she looked, it confounded Woody for the occasion she was dressed for. Perhaps she was planning to go to that carnival people were talking about? But why so dressy for it? The cowboy decided to try and sneak closer to not only see Bo better, but hear what she's talking about more easily. Apart of him wished he hadn't as his heart broke in two.

"A date? Oh my, I remember my first date! It was quite nerve wracking!" the owner said. "But that was back when I was young and wasn't a taken woman. You on the other hand look absolutely beautiful dear."

Bo looked down bashfully, her smile not hidden under the makeup she wore. Upon closer inspection, she even had earrings on too. "I feel like I overdid it actually." she admitted. "I just want this to go right. He's a nice guy and I don't want to come off as unappealing."

"You always look nice dear. And he wouldn't have agreed to go with you if you were, would he?"

"I dunno." she breathed out, looking off to the side and slumping her shoulders. "He could just be that nice."

"Oh now where's that confidence of yours?"

"Might've left it back at home." Bo joked. "I'm just worried I'll do something stupid because he makes my mind go stupid. Not to say that's bad!" she quickly backtracked. "As in the good stupid! I think."

The old woman laughed saying, "Oh I know what you mean!"

"So do I…" Woody mumbled. He already didn't like this guy and he hadn't heard a single thing about him. But if Bo likes him so much… he couldn't be that bad, right? But then it also meant Bo might not stay single anymore… shouldn't he be happy for her?

Bo played with the pendent on her necklace that Woody didn't notice until now. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you I probably wouldn't be able to help around today. I hope you don't mind.

The owner waved it off. "Oh it's fine! You're not obligated to come by and help as often as you already do. Besides, you're young and have a lot more better things to do than be here."

Woody would disagree. He'd argue that Bo should just stay here like usual. But then that would make him selfish, wouldn't it?

"You sure?"

"Oh yes! Of course! Go and have your fun!" the old woman encouraged.

Was she leaving already? She just got here though! Woody didn't know what else to do, he wanted her to stay here for a little longer! He tried carefully getting to the ground until Dragon came around and looked up at him like a treat. Stupid cat was already ruining his plan. He looked at Bo then back down at the cat, debating how far he was willing to go through with this. Apparently a lot.

_"Reach for the sky!"_

Bo stopped and looked over to where the sound was, walking back towards the counter. The owner had already left to do something somewhere near the back of the store, so Bo was the only one to see Dragon nearly tearing at the cowboy rag doll.

"Dragon! No!" she scolded, stomping up to the cat. The feline immediately dropped his play toy skittering away. Huffing, Bo bent down and picked up the cowboy. The most damage was of his arm, where there was a noticeable cut on it. If she wasn't there sooner, surely claw marks would be on his chest as well. "Well hello there sheriff." she greeted. With no response she said, "Cat got your tongue?" she soon cringed. "Should I make jokes like that?" Her mind was quick to change to certainty. "If he doesn't like them, too bad." she set the sheriff down, sitting him up so he'd be actually sitting, leaning against a book she set up for him. She touched the fluff coming out his arm and sighed. "You're so old too." she whined. "Should probably get him dog toys to ruin instead of you." Making sure he wouldn't fall to his side, Bo stepped back to look at her work. She shrugged. "I can probably fix you up later or something."

"Oh, you're still here dear?" Bo looked over to the owner who walked up to the counter with a box filled with something. Immediately she went over to help her. "Oh thank you."

"No problem." she said as she took the box to set it up on the counter. It was actually a lot heavier than it looked! How that old woman carried it, Bo hadn't a clue. "But um, yeah. Heard that doll over there make a noise and Dragon was apparently tearing him up."

The old woman went over to the doll Bo gestured her head over to and said, "Oh my, this is one of the older toys we have. That cat just loves destroying things."

"But he looks so cute when he's happy." Bo argued. Any toy would say otherwise.

The owner lifted up the cowboy's ripped arm and clicked her tongue. "My husband knew how to sew, he'd be able to do this in a jiffy."

"Oh, I can do it later." Bo offered. "I actually do embroidery. It's been awhile since I did anything sewing related, but I bet I can jog some memories." The owner gave Bo a smile, thanking her for the offer. "Do you have any idea if he's a character or just some random doll?"

"I do believe he is a character from an old show back when the TV was black and white." the owner said. "I never heard of it until a customer saw him and went on about it. I'm surprised they didn't just take him."

"So what is his name then?"

"I think it started with a 'W'."

_Woody! Tell her it's Woody! _He thought.

"Wiiiilsooon?" Bo guessed, lengthening syllables. "If so, figured he'd be a volleyball."

The old woman laughed. "Oh no, it's not that. I'm afraid I just don't remember."

Bo shrugged. "Whatever. Was just curious. I'll probably look it up later or something."

When Bo finally left with Woody placed on a higher shelf, the mood of his day got a lot more somber. There was no Bo to see, no lip gloss to hug, he didn't much feel like fantasizing right now. Because Bo was getting into a relationship. A real relationship with a real human man. And it wasn't him.

* * *

As time went on, Bo was practically dispersing from the shop more and more. She wasn't going around dancing her heart out, humming her tunes, reading her poetry, she wasn't anywhere. She was out there in the world and not in this smaller one. The days were getting more and more quieter again.

"I told you not to get attached." Gabby said as she lifted her cup.

Harmony was a kid she adored, and she'd always inadvertently take part in tea time with her. But she never truly participated as her broken voice box made her quite self-conscience. Woody's told her plenty how something like that doesn't really matter all too much, especially considering other toys out nowadays, but she still kept to the cabinet.

Woody had his knees to his chest with his working arm hugging his legs as he stared out towards the front door. "You know, Benson could sew that up for you." she offered.

"I know." he mumbled. "But Bo said she would do it."

"Three months ago. And yet, here you are with your arm still falling off." Woody scowled. It was true. Three months and Bo had yet to come and sew him up. Just forgotten like anything else. Setting her cup down, she looked over to the helpless cowboy. "I don't think she's going to fix you Woody."

"She will."

"She won't."

"She will!"

"She won't! And do you know why?" Both looked frustrated at each other in the other's mindset, staring each other down hard. "It's because she forgot about you!"

"Bo wouldn't forget about me!"

"Woody, she barely noticed you!" Gabby argued. "Not only that, but your just a thing to her! An item! A Doll! A Toy! Why would she need or even bother remembering you when she barely interacted with you in the first place?" Woody didn't speak. He couldn't. There wasn't much to work with for his point. Because overall, Gabby's right. He never even made much of a presence around her. The only times he did were in his fantasies really. And that wasn't reality. "I'm sorry to burst that bubble, but I'm doing it for your own good! Being hung up on her isn't doing you any favors." she said. "So would you please let us sew that arm of yours?" Woody looked back out thinking before he stood up saying he'd think about it later. "Woody-"

"I said I'd think about it!" he said more defensively than he meant to. "I just... I just want to wait a little longer I think."

Gabby didn't respond, only going back to her little tea party. Woody walked off, his good hand moving towards the rip in his arm. He sighed, trying to wrap his head around everything. He was probably right. It's been longer time since he got the rip, and Bo had been spending even less time around the store. Most likely busy with her own life with her own friends... her own boyfriend... that hurt the most still. Salt to the wound was that Bo had no idea she was breaking a heart just by getting with someone. But she's been so much happier, that's something Woody definitely noticed. She had more of a hop to her step now, which had to mean she was with someone good, right? Bo didn't seem like the type to just get pushed into a bad relationship, let alone stay in one. And that was good. What made Woody so sad was that he couldn't be that hop in her step. He couldn't be the reason she smiled so much. He couldn't be anything to her. He couldn't even be her toy. She wasn't a kid and was far too old to be playing with them. At least, it would be strange for her to be playing with them.

A poem crossed his mind. One he read around the first month Bo came. Something about love being yearning. It sounded right for him, as all he could do was pine for her. Because Bo certainly wasn't going to fall head over heels for a cowboy doll. But he definitely fell right into her hands.

* * *

Hearing the door ring, Woody looked over not expecting much anymore. However, his expectations were lower than reality as Bo had actually walked through the door! And she looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was as it originally was when he first saw her. Curled bangs and three or four ringlets of hair resting against her neck. Her shirt was a pink blouse, with blue coloration in the middle. She had on a skirt that was primarily white with pink polka dots, just going above her knees. She wore long socks that stopped around her thighs but not anything like tights. She also had black boots on, clearly more for fashion than anything working. She also had a black purse around her shoulders. Pretty large but not annoyingly so.

Even if Bo hadn't fixed him and has been spending less and less time around the shop, she still brought a goofy grin to his lips he just couldn't hold. He adored her too much, not smiling seemed so hard. He was actually in the same spot Bo had left him three months ago, so he was able to hear the greet between her and the owner, along with the following conversation.

"Hey, sorry for not coming by as often." she apologized. "I've been busy."

The owner waved her off. "You're fine dear. I'm happy that you've found other company. I still stand it's better for a young woman like you to be out there then stuffed in here." Bo laughed, begrudgingly agreeing. "Now what can I do you for?"

"I actually wanted to let you know I'm going to be traveling for a bit."

"Traveling!?" Woody hissed, worry filling his chest. Luckily neither women heard him, but Bo is traveling? That meant she wouldn't even be here for who knows how long. He might get sold before she comes back!

"Oh? Where to?"

"Around. I'm going with a group of friends and we all wanted to do some traveling around the states. Everyone has different ideas, but I just want to go out and travel some more." she said.

"Well that sounds fun. Be careful if you're going south dear, I'd bring plenty of sunscreen. Even if winter is approaching, it never hurts."

"I will." Bo smiled. "But I came by so you knew why I wouldn't be coming for a week or so. I also remembered a book you had here that I thought would go great for the trip."

The old woman gestured to her store saying, "Go at it. I'm not stopping you."

Bo went off to search for her book, and Woody had an idea of what it was. Sneaking away, he tried his best to go and fetch it. He knows he put it somewhere, it was the thing he'd been reading for the past months with Bo's absence.

"Aha!" he smiled seeing where he'd hid it. It was in the cabinet with Gabby. Must've left it there, whoops.

He only had one arm to use, so Woody ended up having to drag the darn thing. He was smiling brightly. Bo would see him and then she'd remember the arm and maybe he could-

"Woody?" The cowboy stopped in his steps, looking back to Gabby who looked... concerned as usual. "I know that look." she said. "I don't think it's gonna end the way you think it will."

His face fell before he knew it, his rational side coming back. Yeah, she was probably right. Bo wouldn't be nearly as excited to see him as he is her. She wouldn't go and take him on her trip. He'd just be "that cowboy doll" she's seen around. Or just his title. "The sheriff".

Woody looked forward nodding. "I know." he croaked. "I just wanna try one more time."

Gabby stared before giving a quiet "okay". With that out of the way, he continued to drag the book behind him. He felt the thing get picked up behind him. He looked back to see Benson picked it up for him. Admittedly, Woody always found the dummy... unsettling. He didn't mean to be-well-mean, it just turned out that way. But once you get to know him, he's a pretty good guy. Y'know, for a guy that only seems to follow orders. But very helpful, so there's that.

"Oh where is it?" Bo mused looking around the shelves. She felt Dragon rub himself against her legs mewling with a purr. She looked down smiling before crouching to get him some good ear scratches. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you too. But it won't be too long, kay? I'll be back before you know it." Standing back up, she looked back over to the shelf not expecting much until suddenly the book just seemed to appear before her. "Oh!" she said, picking the book up. "That's convenient." Immediately as she grabbed it and pulled it up she felt herself grab something along with it, weight dangling off as well. She turned the book over for the mysterious second item to fall onto the back of the book. Bo grabbed the doll and set the book down, turning it to see the front side. "Oh hey, it's the uh, sheriff?" she looked at his chest. "Yeah. Sheriff." Then she caught sight of his arm. "How did- oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" she said.

She set the sheriff down and at first and he couldn't help but sigh without it being noticeable enough for her to see. He figured it would've been a "well that sucks, I'll remember when I get back only to be forgotten again" scenario. Then there was rummaging through a purse.

"For once Annie needed something at the right time! Hopefully I got an okay color..." Okay color?

Something was set by his feet and it looked to be a kit of sorts. Then it clicked. It had to be a sewing kit. He froze again when he was getting picked up and looking at Bo with her beautiful eyes. She still smelled sweet. She smiled fetching a needle. She muttered something under her breath, dropping Woody for a few moments to look through the kit.

"Hope you don't mind pink, because that's all this stupid kit has. Why does he only have pinks..." So okay, the kit wasn't hers. Probably a friend's. But pink was a color Bo often wore.

She picked Woody's arm up and some thread and started sewing. She was so focused on her work she didn't know the cowboy's smile. She was fixing him like she promised. She was here like he wanted. She was seeing him like he'd hoped. She was happy. She was happy... without him. And maybe that's for the better.

After thirty minutes or so, she stretched the arm out to see how it felt, giving a satisfied hum seeing the good work. "Maybe I'll change the pink out for yellow later, I dunno." She sat him up against the wall, fixing his hat so it'd be out of his eyes and wouldn't fall off. She picked up her book and smiled at him. "Looks okay though. Hope you don't mind." she said. "See you around Sheriff Woody."

When Bo walked off, Woody felt his breath taken out of him. She knew his name. Maybe she did look him up and just remembered it. He looked down and felt the pink thread on his shoulder. He smiled. Woody knew she wouldn't remember, and he didn't mind. It was something to remember her by. Bo's mark.

"Thank you so much!" Woody picked his head up hearing Bo's voice. He tried his best getting close to the front again, stopping when he was able to see her. "I'll come by again in a week or something close to that. Bye!"

The old woman spoke her farewell and Woody's shoulders fell. "Bye Bo..."

No, he wasn't over her. He still loved her. It was so hard not to. The ache in his chest didn't stop hurting when she mentioned her boyfriend or even came in with him. He still yearned for her presence in the shop when she wasn't there. But she was happy. And he knew it just wasn't meant to be. They lived in different worlds, where he could only watch hers. But it was good enough for him. Because he at least got to see her. No matter how much hurt that came to be, because it also came with so much love he didn't know he could hold for someone.

* * *

**A/N: Eeeehhhh, this is weird. I already like the format on AO3 better, but I'm not making another account on there so too bad. I guess. But here's this, dunno how much I liked it. Came from a random idea I had. There was supposed to be chapters where Bo was the toy and Woody was human and vice-versa with Buzz and Jessie. But... I didn't feel like it. I mean, I don't do much romance fics in the first place and I guess I got bored with it sorta. Didn't know where I was going with the setting, just sorta happened to be Second Chance Antiques. I guess it's a weird AU with that, I dunno. Consider this a warm up for me I guess, probably not my best work (particularly for portraying characters). I wrote this sorta late, but I mean... I'm not tired so I guess I got lazy but still wanted to finish this. What's funny is that I thought about a whole story filled with a bunch of chapters about this concept and for it to go different ways, but I don't know if I'd want to do that. Maybe someone else can do that. Or if you guys wanna see ME write it tell me. Anyway, that's all I really have to say. So vamoose.**


End file.
